This application has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11,527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,215, 11/094,156, 11/094,155, 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/624,621, 12/622,000, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/710,561, 12/710,918, 12/711,456, 12/771,003, and Ser. No. 12/951,501.
Of particular relevance are the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/296,469, filed on Nov. 15, 2011, and directed to a device having built-in digital data means and powered by a power source for a lamp holder, and Ser. No. 13/295,301, also filed on Nov. 15, 2011 and directed to a device having built-in digital data means and powered by a power source for an LED Bulb. Also of particular relevance are the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285, which discloses an LED night light having multiple functions, and Ser. No. 12/951,501, which discloses a lamp holder having a built-in LED light.
The current invention involves an LED light, which may be in the form of a night light, bulb, lamp holder, or other light source or LED illumination device, and which has built-in digital device(s) with digital data record, storage, and wireless communication or display functions for digital sound, messages, photos, movies, films, audio, video, etc.
Current home security products available in the marketplace, and especially wireless home security products, are very expensive. Furthermore, not only are they too costly, they are also too much trouble to install (may need engineer to help) and some application need use outside control box with complicated setting which is not easily for youth or aged peoples. the batteries or power storage means must be replaced very often.
To solve the problem of frequent battery or storage means replacement, the current invention utilizes an power source provided by an alternating current (AC) electrical outlet into which built-in prong means are plugged or to which a screw-in base is connected, and/or includes circuit means converting the AC power to direct current (DC) power.
In addition, the current invention incorporates a low cost, super compact Digital Video (DV) device (hereafter as DV) or same function products available at market place such as (webcam) or (drivingCam) or (Go-Pro), which is built-into the said light device and preferred the camera is tiny head with tiny size so like hidden-camera built-in the said light device so bad man can not easily find while get into people house so can solve the problems of high cost and difficult installation, eliminating the need to hire professional engineers at high cost per hours and saving wasted time in waiting for an installation appointment and never-understand setting procedures. The current invention can transmit digital data from the digital camera to the display unit while receiving power directly from built-in prong means in the DV camera or from a screw-in base or other conductive skills to connected with an AC power source with circuit means to provide DC power.
The current invention preferably also provides                (1) Low-cost model: a DV device having a camera and display screen in one unit so that there is no need to spend cost for transmission by wireless means for most economical model for variety of low-income person. All digital data got form camera can store within the memory unit such as SD or Micro-SD card and can show image while take it out and connect with display software. Or (2) the preferred update model can use blue-tooth to download the digital data storage inside the memory unit such as SD card or Micro-SD card or other data storage kits. Or (3) It also can use rounder or Wifi wireless kits to build the communication for built-in camera, storage unit, email, dial phone, transmit the digital data to desired consumer, computer, communication devices including phone, laptop, display screen . . . etc for high-end products who willing to pay for. However, all these applications all the selected parts from camera, storage units, blue-tooth, wireless transmitting, SIM card, circuit, controller, motion sensor, camera, webcam, driving-Cam, IP-Cam or equal function or replaced parts or accessories still fall within the current invention scope. The current invention mainly to design for light device has different parts built-in on the said light device for low-end, middle cost, high-end cost version for different functions and parts.        (2) The simple functions as below listed;                    (1) digital data storage into memory card, when needed take inside memory card or SD card or Micro SD card to display device to check digital data.            (2) digital data can download into communication device(s) by Bluetooth communication into phone, computer, display device, laptop, monitor.                        (3) Digital data can use wireless communication assembly to send out message, data, alert, words, sound, image to variety of communication devices including mobile phone, computer, monitor or can multiple ways communication through wireless network, 3G or 4G or update wireless network, WIFI, Router, wireless net work or internet equivalent or same function wireless network.        
Because the DV camera is built into the light device, and may including an LED light, LED bulb, lamp holder, or other light source or the LED illumination device, the invention offers excellent home security for low-end, middle-end, high-end with simple installation. One advantage is that a bad man into and cannot easily find the preferred hidden-installation the said DV camera from among a variety of lighting related device(s) such as lamp holders, LED bulb or light device on the wall or ceiling, and all the bad man's behavior been detected and recorded inside the built-in DV camera and storage unit so this will offering the best safety record to protect home and family at any time. The storage unit's inside digital data can get by
(1) Get SD or Micro-SD card to connect with display software
(2) Incorporate with Blue tooth communication to download the storage unit's digital data
(3) Incorporate with Wife or rounder's wireless communication to transmit to digital device including phone, computer, laptop, display, monitor . . . etc. Further more, every electric components for circuit, blue-tooth, wifi, rounder and related APP communication parts & accessories all built-into the said light device, LED bulb or lamp holder or lamp socket adaptors as current invention, parent filing or co-pending filing case disclosure. It is appreciated all the above listed current, parent, co-pending filing still fall within the current invention scope.
In a preferred embodiment of the current invention, the DV camera can include an endless recording that overwrites past digital data so that it will always update new data without the need to change any storage means, so long as the initial installation is selected for certain hours of recording and certain minutes for the storage section.
The preferred DV device may have the most advanced technical
features and functions available from the marketplace, which may include any combination of a
(F1) wide Angle or telescope lens assembly and fine pixel/HD (1280.times.720 Pixel)/VGA (720.times.480 pixels)/good display screen (320.times.240 pixels) with a light weight, rechargeable batteries, and anywhere from 1.3M up to 12M or more pixels to provide VGS or HD video or ISO selection;(F2) auto focus/tilt/rotating/moving/scan functions;(F3) a motion sensor by PIR means;(F4) a motion sensor by screen detection;(F5) a night vision selection (IR or equivalent or same or replaceable device);(F6) auto power shut-off;(F7) power saving;(F8) built-in screen;(F9) USB means for data delivery;(F10) remote control means;(F11) wireless data transfer to a remote cellular home/computer/communication device(s) including remote controller, Bluetooth, Wifi, router, wireless transmitter and receiver device or wireless communication including wifi, 3G, 4G or future available for wireless equipment. The wireless communication including mutual ends communication, software setting, hardware or software communication.(F12) auto dialing to a police station or send emails or send line-message;(F13) auto tracking of moving object(s) from ants to elephants or other live objects;(F14) other light means/device(s);(F15) other wireless/remote/IR sensor/PIR sensor/motor(s) features;(F16) any other electric or mechanical functions available from the marketplace for a digital camera or digital video recorder. Any or all such features may be selected and incorporated with the preferred DV device to make sure people can see, know, and watch the desired site/events at any location/place/time.
The DV device may have a plurality of cameras to provide multiple images that can be shown on a screen so as to monitor multiple areas. It will also be appreciated that the DV device can incorporate an IC chip and related circuitry, motor-means, and a motion-sensor with more than one sensor heads to allow a single camera head with auto tracking functions to follow moving objects.
A preferred embodiment of the built-in DV device of the current invention includes an LED bulb and lamp holder or variety of lighting device to provide an LED light device, night light, or security light which has prong-means or socket-means or conductive wire to connect to an unlimited power source or big capacity energy storage unit which directly supplies current, or to a rechargeable big capacity power storage-means such as a rechargeable battery, and which also may incorporate with any other separate means such as wire(s), adaptor(s), or transformer(s) to deliver electricity from the unlimited power or big electricity storage unit source to the LED device and built-in digital data device.
Furthermore, the unlimited power source (outdoor application) or big electricity capacity storage unit (indoor battery operated application) may use prong means, a socket base lamp holder, and conductive means, or a USB-cable that directly comes out of the device housing, or a regular 120 Volt 60 Hz plug wire that directly comes out of the device housing and connects with the public electricity system for home, house, and public areas. The electric delivery from device to AC or DC power source may select from convention market for all kind of skill and method and kits. One of the best applications for the current invention is as a webcam that already used for all kinds of computer, laptop, phone, or communication equipment. Or driving-Cam already use for all moving traffic device. Both are not expensive like the street police department use Traffic-Cam. Conventional webcams are limited in that they cannot follow moving people or objects so people have to sit in front of the webcam to talk with people. Further more, (solve 1)The webcam lack of the brightness during the night time so can not have good photos, image to be seen at dark or night time environment.Solve 2As for convention security light such as health Zenith® motion sensor LED or PAR38 bulb or halogen for outdoor security light device lack of the camera, storage unit, memory card, Bluetooth, WIFI, Router communication so all heath Zenith® products just a Motion sensore light device lack of function to take photo, image, sound, movement recording and replay function, so it is not really to keep people has good security and prevent bad man to do bad things.Solve 3The current invention preferred all the motion sensor products such as the motion sensor lamp holder as FIG. 1A, 1B, 1C, 2A, 2B add the DV & memory card so it will add only limited cost but become motion sensor security products as other issued U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,158, U.S. Pat. No. 9,010,986. Or for the LED bulb may has motion sensor and built-in the DV cam & memory card andother optional wireless kits as U.S. Pat. No. 8,711,216. So to add the DV & memory card with optional different combination for Bluetooth, WIFI, Router transmitting or receiving kits built-into light related products including LED bulb, lamp holder, lamp holder adaptor, Light device which the said all related for offering the brightness for dark or night time illumination so can make the DV or WebCam or IP Cam or DringCam can has sufficient brightness to take full color photo, clear video into memory cards or memory unit. This also overcome the some Night Vision design to use the IR or photo diode to makeup the dim or dark brightness but such design normally make the photos or video only become BLACK and WHITE with not-clear photos or image. So Add the DV and related parts & accessories as above discuss or parent, co-pending, patented is the best combination than other IR night vision design. This is main reason, the current invention prefer to incorporated with existing light device has built-in camera, memory unit, and optional wireless communication combinations as desired functions and cost.Solve 4The other problem for IR night vision is not prefect than use existing light device to offer brightness for dark environment or night time to take photos or video→ The IR night vision has major problem for Power consumption and have high heat problem and distance range too short issues and finally is expensive cost issues.To add only the camera and memory units into existing all kind of light source light device has no such issues. So, the current invention preferred to add camera and memory unit and optional wireless transmitting & receiving kits is the best combination.Also, There is no need to make one new security camera with memory unit with optional wireless device. Because majority house, home, public building had all kind of existing lighting such as outdoor motion sensor security light, door entry motion sensor light, motion sensor night light, motion sensor anywhere light which can have plug-in or battery or wired or outside transformer or outside adaptor or other power storage unit to supply the sufficient unlimited power source to make all kind of light source light device for motion activated light device.Solve 5The current invention such as FIG. 3A, 3B, 3C and FIG. 4A, 4B, 4C the LED bulb as normal market LED bulb built-in the camera and memory unit with optional wireless communication kits. The preferred the camera is so tiny diameter for lens so it become almost called “hidden camera” or “pin-hole” camera so not easily to be found by bad man while interrupted into home, house, building whild do the bad things.Same as applications for Lamp holder, lamp holder adaptor, all kind of lighting as list on this invention. The preferred the camera is belong to hidden-camera or pin-hole camera so not let people easily find the location of the security camera and destroy it. This is other feature for the current invention to overcome market camera location been notice and destroy by bad man.Solve 6From FIG. (8A)(8B) show the portable Flash light has built-in DV, memory unit, and optional wireless communication such as WiFI, 3G or 4G or future wireless transmitter or receiving kits to offer the police or army or military or security person can have the super bright light source to incorporated built-in DV and memory unit and optional wireless communication to take photos, take video, offer on-line image through the optional wireless communication to the viewers to see the record or on-line or on-air instat live image to make sure the safety and status while people use the flash light. While use for Army or Military purpose the DV or Camera can incorporate with above discussion for night time or dark environment to use the (1) Visible flash light beam to offer brightness or (2) unvisible IR or photo diode to make the dim or dark environment to show the surrounding status and not let enemy see the Visible light beam and shoot the army or military team and persons.The flash light offer super good brightness let the DV or camera or IP Cam or driving Cam or WebCam can take nice photos, video, on-line message with colorful image to viewer.Same for other lighting device did as above discussion. This is offer the portable flashing light or wearable flashlight for people to report or send out image by wireless communication equipment to the phone, computer, screen, communication equipment to report the people status or environment at the dark or evening environment.This is unique and the power can be DC power source or rechargeable Power source or wireless recharge power source by market available charging or battery storage units with sufficient big capacity of the electricity.Solve 7The current invention for light device has communication assembly which have multiple-ways communication functions while incorporate with related or update software such as APP so can increase function including (a) talk through the security light (b) control the camera angle, position, focus, orientation, setting, adjust details (c) send out email, alert, words, talk, chat, dial to police station, connect with government utility service through the existing wife, router, internet, wireless network, 3G or 4G or future wireless network so can check all areas or locations status at any time though the wireless communication assembly or kits or device which built-in on the said security light to make the all digital data can be communication.The current invention make the combination for the non-expensive and compact size of the WebCam or DV or DrivingCam with the light device so solve the all above list issues and most important are (1) lack of brightness to take good photos at the dark environment (2) Add the camera, memory means, power storage unit, wireless transmitter & receiver, Bluetooth, WIFI, Rounder, motion sensor.Also, The embodiment of the current invention that provides a USB-cabled light device with a camera head having an auto tracking assembly will make an excellent auto-tracking webcam to let people freely move while talking with other parties.
Another preferred feature is to include foldable or retractable prongs so that the device can be carried anywhere such as Night light or night light USB charger products has built-in hidden camera assembly. The current invention may have different constructions that provide an LED night light with a built-in digital data device capable of being moved and used anywhere, including a car, motorcycle, boat, bus, truck, or other transportation equipment available in the marketplace so long as the foldable or push-in/push-out prong-means is incorporated with a proper receiving-means and adaptor-means to connect with a transportation cigarette lighter or USB-port device.
Furthermore, the DV may have a variety of functions, parts, and accessories to get desired functions. The DV device parts and accessories may be selected from different camera heads, kits, lenses, optics means, Lens assembly, night vision means, means for detecting motion by image screen or motion sensor, vibration sensors, sound sensors, storage means, SD cards, Micro-SD cards, memory sticks, memory means, operation functions, power saving circuits, screen touch panels, exposure means, and/or motor means, as well as means for adjusting or selecting clearance, pixels, sharpness, ASA, and so forth.
Another preferred embodiment of the DV device of the current invention is to add the DV device to a lamp holder and LED bulb. A majority of Varity light source lights and lamp holders are installed at a position which is higher than people's height, so that they will easily record moving objects without any objects blocking the camera shooting directions. Furthermore, the current invention not only can provide an LED bulb or lamp
holder with a DV, but also for all kind of market available variety of light source light device including a night light that incorporates a wider angle camera lens so that it can look for moving objects from an unnoticeable position. The current invention also can apply more than one camera head with a divided image on screen to save cost or use only one camera head that incorporates more than one sensor-means and an IC circuit to calculate a position or orientation difference to delivery electric signals to a motor-means to move the camera head toward a moving object and thereby provide an auto tracking camera. Still further, any equivalent or same function will still fall within the current invention and can be added to the preferred DV devices to provide nice, clear digital data and storage into a memory-means powered by an unlimited power source without causing worry about battery power or bad electric wire installation, unlike the conventional home security equipment.
In embodiments involving a lamp holder, insert means may be provided to connect with an original lamp holder's receiving means to change the lamp holder's current, functions, current type, voltage, and features, such as changing from AC to DC at a certain voltage and amperage, adding cameras and related parts and accessories, adding LED device current triggers, adding IC chips to operate desired functions, adding a tracking motor device, adding a sensor(s), adding remote control parts and accessories, adding an infrared nighttime vision function, adding memory means with related parts and accessories, adding display means, adding transmitter means to transfer digital data to a remote distance, adding auto dialing system, and adding an internet connect function or any other electric or mechanical functions based on market requirements.
The lamp holder may be selected from market-available items, and may hold one or more light means, including any of an incandescent, fluorescent tube, PL, CFL or LED light for use with a variety of different bases, which may be in the form of a screw base, bayonet base, two pin base, twist base, or push and twist base. The lamp holder is connected with the unlimited power source when the lamp holder's insert means is connected with the original lamp holder receiving means so that the power can be obtained from the original lamp holder's unlimited power source.
The camera means incorporated with the lamp holder of this embodiment, like the camera means of any of other embodiment, can consist of desired parts and accessories including lenses, optics means, electric means, mechanical means, circuit means, integrated circuit (IC) means, data delivery
means, data storage means, USB means, cable means, microphone means, record means, display means, sensor means, PIR means, IR means, night vision means, flash means, switch means, motion detect means, sound detect means, photo sensor means, motor means, tracking means or other market available parts and accessories to allow people to get digital image, video, and audio data and record it in memory means or send/transmit the data to a communication device, computer device, receiver device, and/or display device to provide predetermined functions, effects, and performance.
According to another preferred embodiment, and LED bulb means includes a plurality of LED-units that fit within a bulb housing having an appropriate shape and dimensions, and positive and negative electric contracts to get power from the power source when the electric-contacts connect with the power source and the power source is thereby connected with the desired electric parts and accessories, which may include circuit means, IC means, conductive means, switch means, sensor means, remote control means, IR means or other electric or mechanical means to cause the LED-unit(s) and the camera means to be activated with the LED bulb and its added parts and accessories displaying the above-mentioned pre-determined function(s) and performance(s).
The LED bulb has space to install the camera means on its housing by using or together with any of the following: joint-means, rotating means, connect-means, spin-means, catch-means, a gear-set, a motor set, control means, IC means, sensor head(s), a tracking assembly, memory assembly means, display means, screen means, USB means, conductive means, digital data delivery means, battery means, rechargeable battery means, power fail means, or other means to provide the camera means built-into the LED Bulb to have desired functions, features, and performance.
The space in the LED bulb may include a pole(s), block(s), piece(s), and/or compartment(s) having properties that cause the bulb or space to be extendable, retractable, foldable, rotatable, and/or transformable so that the related parts and accessories can be installed within.
The camera means may be turned-on and turned-off by sensor means, a PIR sensor head, more than one sensor head(s), remote control means, switch means, motion detection means, vibration detection means, heat sensor means, and/or smoke detector means, so as to take photos, video, and audio and provide colorful, clear, and sharp digital data to be saved in storage means,
shown on a screen, shown on a wireless screen, shown on a monitor(s), or transmitted to a communication device, computer device, Internet device, or auto dialing device.
The LED-units, camera means, sensor means, remote control means, moving LEDs, moving sensor means, moving camera means, motion detection means, heat detection means, smoke detector means, motor means, auto tracking assembly, and so forth can be installed on a fixed housing, moving housing, or extendable housing, so as to provide a desired sensor range, distance, and angle with a variety of selection options for the camera's pixels, focus range, and/or pictures per second, for video/movie and sound/audio upon activation of the camera means to shoot and store the digital data into the memory means, communication device, computer device, consumer electric device, screen, or monitor(s).
Finally, the light device including the Flash light as FIGS. (8A and 8B) has built-in Camera, memory kits, and optional wireless communication device may also take the form of variety of the light source light device selected from market available light devices such as a night light, desk lamp, floor lamp, down light, ceiling light, track light, security light, projection light, outdoor light, indoor light, LED light fixture, LED light bar, LED picture light, LED closet light, LED door light, LED garage light, LED motion sensor light, LED power failure light, LED motion sensor with auto tracking means, LED patio light, or any other LED light device available from the marketplace.